La Huida de los Noldor
by Metarel
Summary: Mi segundo fic aquí! Júzguenlo ustedes mismos. Está relatado en primera persona, al menos esta parte. No sé si seguir escribiéndolo. Dejen reviews!!


****

La Huida de los Noldor

Sólo una pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza, ¿Qué nos sucederá ahora? En verdad, siempre creí que era importante saber la altura de la montaña antes de escalar, pero esa vez pasé por alto tan importante información. Era joven, iluso y soñador, y siempre mis hermanos me juzgaron como el más idealista del grupo. Ahora, los recuerdo a menudo, ahora que ya no están conmigo. Recuerdos, es lo único que me queda de esos tiempos espléndidos, en los cuales los _Noldor_ aún no se separaban, cuando el molesto "cisma familiar" no había ocurrido. Pero en aquel momento, como ya dije, no pensaba así. ¿Cómo pensaba? Bueno, no voy a ocultarles nada, mi corazón crédulo estaba más que excitado. El anhelo de libertad era inconmensurable, el deseo de conocer anidaba en mi mente demasiadas fantasías. El mundo onírico que en ella se estaba gestando superaba sobradamente todo lo que ya conocía. La idea de retornar a las nuevas -viejas- tierras simplemente me seducía. No hay palabras para describir ese sentimiento, y, claro sumido en aquella conmoción ¿Quién quiere quedarse en _Valinor_? .-

Nunca sentí un desprecio por los _Valar_, como la mayor parte de mi familia, sólo me cuestionaba, ¿Por qué, existiendo las Tierras del Este, que habían sido creadas con un fin especial, los _Quendi_ aún permanecíamos en _Aman_? ¿Por qué, si _Melkor_, (y desde aquel día _Morgoth_), había estado prisionero, y ya no había más que bien en Arda? Pero ahora, _Morgoth_ era libre, hirió de muerte a Los Árboles, y habiendo robado los _Silmarilli_, marchó hacia el Este. La sed de venganza dominaba a mi familia, en especial a mi padre. Finwë había sido muerto, muerto por _Morgoth_ al permanecer valiente en _Formenos_, el lugar de su destierro. Ese era también el móvil de mis hermanos, exceptuando quizás a _Pityo y Telvo_, demasiado jóvenes como para comprender la totalidad de los hechos, pero para mí la meta era alcanzar las quimeras que me había formado, me placía aquel conocimiento y esa libertad enormes, dormía con un afecto y sentido de pertenencia a esas tierras lejanas. Incluso, comprendan mi utópica situación, deseé que esta marcha hacia el este se hubiera realizado antes, y sería capaz de luchar hasta mis últimas fuerzas por aquel motivo.-

El viento salado golpeaba mi rostro, nos encontrábamos a una altura considerable, en la parte alta de un barranco, en el camino que conducía a la playa. La espesa bruma que nos venía siguiendo desde _Tirion_ nos cubría a todos, como si se tratara de una purulenta matriz que no ponía en duda que los sucesos ocurridos en esas últimas horas, eran obra de _Morgoth_. -

-_Hini_.- La voz de mi madre siempre será el sonido más agradable para mí, dulce pero imperturbable, paciente pero inalterable, tolerante pero enérgica, y sobre todo, sabia. Involuntariamente el círculo que formábamos mis hermanos y yo, en donde habíamos estado discutiendo desde hace rato, le hizo un espacio a ella, que se colocó en el centro. Los gemelos se colocaron uno a cada lado de ella, afianzando una vez más su fama de niños mimados, pero _Nerdanel_ los apartó. Después de un rato de duro silencio, ella agregó, como si aún meditara lo que decían sus palabras.- ¿Seguiréis con esto hasta el final? La decisión que acabáis de tomar es muy importante...-

-Lo haremos, madre. No dejaremos escapar al asesino de _Finwë_, al ladrón de los _Silmarilli_. Romperemos la opresión de los Valar saliendo de esta tierra de sometimiento.- _Turco_, después llamado _Celegorm_, dijo esto sin mover un solo músculo de su semblante.-

-Habla por ti, _Turcafinwë_, no por las ambiciones de _Fëanáro_. Cuando tu poco criterio aprenda a distinguir entre la voluntad de tu padre y la tuya, comunícamelo.- Dijo visiblemente contrariada, había estado discutiendo con _Turco_ hace un rato, intentando hacerlo desistir.- 

-Ya conoces mi voluntad.- _Moryo_ expresó sin más, con una mueca que hacía juego con su nombre.-

-De todas formas, nunca abandonaríamos a nuestro padre.- _Nelyo_ tomó una de sus manos, con cariño, pero ella le sostuvo sólo la mano derecha, quizás sospechando lo que le sucedería algún tiempo más tarde. Recorrió el círculo de rostros con seria mirada. No se detuvo en _Curufinwë_, sabiendo que él experimentaba por nuestro padre, más que una unión originada por tener el mismo nombre. _Atarincë_, como ella le había llamado, sentía por _Fëanáro_, además de aprecio y respeto, veneración. Pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí, de un azul intenso como el mar, y su muda interrogante. No lo pensé dos veces.-

-Le seguiría hasta las puertas de _Eä_. Estoy de su lado y del tuyo, en contra de Morgoth.-

Los gemelos, _Pityo_ y _Telvo_, también declararon su posición con un escuálido y tímido "Iremos".-

- ¡Que así sea!.- Dijo, y partió menos tranquila que antes.- _Macalaurë_.- Me llamó mientras se alejaba. Nadie me llamaba por mi _amilessë_, pero pronto pasaría a ser mi nombre oficial. La seguí y la ayudé a encender una antorcha.- Los _Quendi_ aprenderemos mucho de este exilio innecesario, prométeme que no dejarás jamás que olvidemos la lección.- Asentí sin entender lo que decía. Me entregó la antorcha y se dirigió a la fogata lejana. Estas fueron sus últimas palabras de la _Noldolantë_, pronunciadas en Aman.

Tomé fuertemente la antorcha y me envolví en mi capa, sin embargo, no volví con mis hermanos. Intenté adecuar mis ojos a la oscuridad reinante, pero sólo logré ver lo que la antorcha me permitía. Al voltearme hacia la playa observé con agrado las arenas y los destellos que se producían al encontrare con la poca luz que me cedía el fuego. Muchas joyas les dieron los _Noldor_ a los _Teleri_, ópalos y diamantes y cristales pálidos. Ellos las esparcieron sobre las costas, en las playas de _Elendë_. Recién en ese instante puede vislumbrar lo rápido, y lo alto, que había saltado. Admiré en mi interior la inmaculada belleza de _Aman_. Las cúpulas de _Valimar_, la majestuosidad de _Taniquetil_, los bosques de _Oromë_ y los campos de _Yavanna_, las mismas playas de _Elendë_. Y la espléndida _Tirion_. _Ai!_ _Tirion_, erguida sobre Tuna, la colina verde, sus blancos muros y terrazas, sus escaleras de cristal. Y la _Mindon Eldaliéva_, como solitaria dama, cuya lámpara de plata brillaba cortando las tinieblas lejanas, como todavía lo hace. Me dejé sacudir por la duda, no volvería jamás a contemplar la _Mindon Eldaliéva._ Una sensación horrible nacía en mi estomago, algo que me indicaba los horribles sucesos en los cuales sería parte dentro de unas horas. La angustia se apoderaba de mi mente y comencé a repasar mis recuerdos, los hechos que me habían llevado hasta allí.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

Aiya!

Otro de mis patosos fics. No tenía pensado escribir otro hasta que terminara el que comencé primero, pero no me resistí. Este fic necesita varias aclaraciones, si no leíste el Silmarillion quizás hayas quedado colgando 

Los nombres.

Los Eldar tienen, por lo menos tres nombres cada uno: El nombre que le da el padre. El nombre que le da la madre, o amilessë. Y el nombre que elige el propio elfo. También hay un cuarto tipo, el epessë, un nombre posterior que le es dado como título de admiración o honor. 

Opté por escribir los nombres de los personajes que aparecen, tal y como los usaban en Valinor, ya que los nombres más "conocidos" están adaptados al Sindarin, lengua que no se usó en Aman. 

Fëanáro: Fëanor. El elfo que hizo los Silmarils, principal participante del auto-exilio de los Noldor, bla bla bla, que por cierto es uno de mis personajes favoritos ; )

Nelyo: Forma corta de Nelyafinwë, hijo mayor de Fëanor, o sea Maedhros

Turco: Forma corta de Turcafinwë, Celegorm en Sindarin.

Moryo: Forma corta de Morifinwë, Caranthir.

Curufinwë: Es el nombre de Curufin y su padre, Fëanor. Ahora, el amilessë de Curufin es Atarincë, significa "Papaíto" XD

Pityo: Pityafinwë, o sea Amrod.

Telvo: Telufinwë, Amras.

Y por último, el personaje principal: 

Cáno: Forma corta de Canafinwë. Su Amilessë es Macalaurë, de donde proviene la adaptación "Maglor" *_*!.

La Noldolantë, "la Caída de los Noldor" es un lamento, compuesto por Maglor, en el que habla de la Matanza de los Hermanos de Alqualondë, que no, no es una orden religiosa como acaba de decir mi hermano ¬¬

Me encanta jugar con los nombres, así que debe haber sido todo un lío leer esta historia +_+ No sé si continuaré escribiéndola, pero las reviews siempre son bien recibidas :D

Namárië

Liot


End file.
